


Crowned in Flame

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks, hux's hair, red hair, soft kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux accompanies his troopers and Ren to the surface of a planet in preparation for a mission, and Kylo sees him in sunlight for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowned in Flame

**Author's Note:**

> from [this prompt ](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/post/149817396376/the-first-time-theyre-off-the-finalizer-and-on-a)on the [kyluxsoftkinks tumblr](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/):
> 
>  
> 
> _The first time they're off the Finalizer and on a planet together, it's as if Hux has reached a new level of handsomeness, because the way his red hair looks in natural sunlight is AMAZING. Eyebrows, eyelashes, sideburns, all shining beautifully._

Ren stared, grateful more than ever in his life for the helmet that shielded his face from the galaxy, as Hux strode from the shuttle onto the planet’s surface. Seeing his co-commander for the first time in the natural light of a planet’s surface, he couldn’t have stopped himself from staring to save his life. 

Hux’s black uniform stood out in stark contrast against the vivid blues and greens on the planet’s surface, highlighting him in contrast against a terrain so unlike the monochromatic fixtures of their ship. Skin that looked sallow in the artificial light of the Finalizer was luminous in the sunlight, a soft glow of alabaster that would not have looked out of place in a collection of ancient statuary. His eyes shone a brilliant green one moment and the hazel of autumn leaves the next as they flickered from object to object, assessing their environment. And his hair. Oh, his hair! Saying it glowed didn’t do it justice. It burned, like a burst of phantom energy from the quintessence generated by Starkiller base. Streaks of gold and copper highlighted the brilliant red, a richness of color preserved by the rarity of its exposure to the full spectrum of a star’s light. His sideburns were a slightly darker shade, as if their closeness to those cheekbones kept them perpetually blushing. 

How had he never noticed Hux’s eyelashes, Ren thought as the general approached? How would they feel, he wondered, fluttering against his lips? Hux was speaking, he realized, and with a shake of his head he tried to focus on the task at hand. But every time Hux moved, every time the sun struck his hair at a new angle, Ren lost track of the conversation. Luckily for everyone involved his input wasn’t needed and he’d be able to pluck what he’d missed from the minds of those around him. Lucky for him, too, that Hux retreated back to the depths of the shuttle, to issue orders through the comm as they proceeded. He would need to meditate, to purge these thoughts, once they returned to the Finalizer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
